


Night School

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [463]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Stiles is Deaton's student, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/31/20: “women, crooked, fire”My apologies for depicting witches based on my childhood terror of them.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [463]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Night School

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/31/20: “women, crooked, fire”
> 
> My apologies for depicting witches based on my childhood terror of them.

“Alan, dear, have you brought us another sacrifice?” asked one of the women who’d been chanting around a fire seconds before.

Deaton’s response, “No, Lilura, simply here with my trainee, observing,” didn’t put Stiles at ease, especially when _Lilura_ attempted to poke him in the ribs with a bony, crooked finger.

“Pay close attention,” Deaton advised before another of the women pitched a handful of powder into the fire, which billowed upward in bright green flames.

Stiles heard shrill, drawn-out shrieks from above.

“How was class?” Derek asked when Stiles got home later.

“Oh, you know,” Stiles replied, “the usual.”


End file.
